I'm Your Biggest Fan
by xeternalxpaperflowersx
Summary: AU&CC&OC. B&E are living the rockstar life.Been best friends long enough for it to count- both not-so blissfully ignorant to the fact that they're in love with each other.What will it take for one of them to confess their feelings for the other?
1. Oh I feel like I've been locked up tight

**Hey ya'll. No, I kid; I kid. Well, this is my first story that's made it to publishing (all others were lost in the great computer crash of 2010). Anyway, I don't think many people read the author commentary so if you're reading, I'll keep it short. Firstly, THANK-YOU for reading my story! I'm having a fun time writing it and I hope you like it. It'd be cool if you review and let me know what you think, but if you're too lazy (like I am sometimes) then it's cool too. So, ENJOY:**

**Oh BTW, I forgot the disclaimer thing. Probably most of these characters belong to Stephenie Meyer; I just borrowed them and twisted them into my own little plot accordingly.**

Your Biggest Fan

Edward Cullen liked to pretend no one knew about his "secret" obsession for 90's pop music – somehow, I don't think his rendition of "Genie in a Bottle" would fit the "rock star persona" he'd adopted a few years back. Of course, when you've known Edward Cullen as long as I have, it's hard not to know things like that about him. Well, maybe the fact that I walked in on him putting on a show in front of his mirror that would put Xtina to shame might have given me a hint too.

The summer before sophomore year of High School, my mother, Renee, had shipped me off to live with my dad, Charlie, in rainy-town USA, Forks. Surprisingly, she'd shown talent for her latest hobby of photographing what she called "raw nature" (and I called close up of tits) and what were supposed to be a few expositions of her work in downtown Phoenix, had landed her a career and a job offer that included a tour around the world. Unluckily for me, Renee thought unfit for me to accompany her and miss so much school – thus, landing me a room at Chez Charlie's.

It all started with Alice Cullen, and in true Alice Cullen fashion (that was still unfamiliar to me back then), she hunted me all the way to my front porch and introduced herself as my new best friend shortly after my arrival in Forks - it was hard to disagree with that knowing smile of hers (even back then), so I went with it. We sat on my porch and talked about everything and anything, when it became nighttime she told me to come over tomorrow for girl time and what would be the first of our many sleepovers.

So there I was, duffle bag in hand, ringing the doorbell of Alice's over-the-top house. She had mentioned that her parents were away for a few weeks that summer trying to take advantage of the rare few weeks of vacation Dr. Cullen had gotten from the hospital. So it shocked me when a very cute guy with unruly bronze hair in Star Wars boxers (and nothing else) answered the door instead of Alice.

"Hey! I've been waiting for you all morning! I'm going to be wanting three of Thin Mints, and just one of Samoas."

"Huh? Hey! I'm not a girl scout!"

"Oh I'm sorry, then no thank-you, we worship Satan."

"I'm not a religious prosecutor either asshole, I'm here for Alice."

"Who?"

"Alice Cullen?"

"I'm sorry, no one by that name li—Oof!"

He was about to shut the door in my face until Alice shoved him out of the way.

"Bella! I'm so glad you could make it, and so sorry you had to meet my brother, Edward. He's socially retarded so don't mind him."

We stepped in and I chanced another glance at Edward. I found him staring back and throwing a crooked smirk my way.

"So…Alice…glad you finally managed to make a friend. I guess you won't be torturing Alex so much anymore."

Alex, I had found out yesterday, was Alice's beau. Apparently he was very hot, a great kisser, and did anything Alice's little heart desired.

"Hardy-har-har Edward. Thanks for providing tonight's entertainment with your pitiful sense of humor but we won't be needing it."

"Oh no? So what are we doing tonight then?"

"WE are doing nothing! Bella and I are however, having mud masks and a movie night."  
"Aw, but Ali! You know I just love your mint mask, and my pores _are_ looking rather large!"

I had to stifle a giggle at his comment in fear of being on the receiving end of Alice's glare.

"Again Edward, no need for your comedy tonight, or well…ever. So hey, here's an idea: why don't you go find some of your friends or go sulk all over your piano and let us enjoy Girls' Night? Oh..and while you're at it, why don't you put some clothes ON."

"Whatever Alice, you just can't handle all of this."

He gestured to his very naked torso. I couldn't help but follow along his hands' movements with my eyes, and of course I blushed. He, of course, noticed and there was that smirk directed my way again. Then he swiftly turned and went down the hall.

"You'll have to excuse him, I swear I don't know how we're related."

"Aw, c'mon Alice! I would've loved to have a sibling"

"Well, you can have mine."

For some reason I (again) blushed at this and prayed Alice wouldn't notice.

After getting the snacks ready, I excused myself to go change into my pajamas. I was making my way down to the hall bathroom when I heard Morrisey crooning "Pretty Girls Make Graves" from the door across Alice's room which could only mean Edward's room. I stopped and listened for a moment then hurried to get changed before Alice came looking for me. In my haste to get out I bumped into Edward (now donning a t-shirt and still looking just as fine).

"Unf! Sorry!"

I looked up to see him surprised to see me rushing out of his bathroom.

"Ehh..what? Oh, no, it's okay."

"So…I better get back to Alice, we're watching a movie and 'she wants it now and she will not wait'"

I gave him a small smile not really sure if he'd caught on to my little reference to the song he had just been listening to.

"'But she's too rough and I'm too delicate'"

He lightly finished singing the verse and I was sure I wanted to jump him on the spot. His voice was like liquid velvet.

"You like The Smiths?"

He asked.

"Yeah, I love them. The World Won't Listen is one of my favorite albums."

"Really? So is mine! You know, most people always favor the self-titled album."

"I guess we're not most people then."

This time I offered a big smile and hurried off before he replied.

That night (and several after) I convinced Alice to let Edward watch the movie with us. I got pretty used to Alice's and Edward's constant bickering, but I enjoyed both their company. Alice would get mad more than often, accusing Edward of "stealing me away" or "taking up all of [my] time" always mumbling about her "finding [me] first."

The truth is I was a little enamored with Edward. I mean, besides being totally gorgeous, he was a musical genius. Aside from playing piano (since he was three) he played an array of instruments. He'd begun to teach me to play guitar with the excuse of needing someone to accompany him in melody while he played the piano, when in reality I'd been throwing hints at wishing I could play anything. These little guitar lessons became a favorite pastime of mine; between having an excuse to have Edward touching me, and finding out I was quite the talented guitar player, I didn't know which I liked better. Pretty often, I would downplay my skills just to have Edward correct me. I felt pretty ridiculous about my crush on him and always-hoped Alice wouldn't find out.

Edward was a senior that year and I was starting to miss him even before he had left. He was going to UCLA to study medicine and follow in on Carlisle's footsteps. I don't think many people knew that Edward had chosen UCLA to get as far away from Forks (and his dad) as possible. He didn't really like to talk about it but he'd often mention to me how he couldn't see himself being a doctor and I mentioned to him that it was more that he couldn't really see himself being Carlisle. Him and Edward were so different. It's like when they're explaining to you the sides of the brain in Anatomy; Carlisle would be the left and Edward the right. They just saw things differently, but Edward's life had already been mapped out and there was no interfering with Carlisle's plans. It'd pain me to see Edward so dissatisfied with his future but he'd never leave much chance to talk about it for longer than a minute.

I hated that I had become so dependent on him but Alice ditched me often to go hang out with Alex. I spent all that time with Edward, joking around and dissecting music. It's like with Edward, I didn't need a boyfriend because he filled that void. Of course there was the whole missing physical aspect of it that I desperately wanted and dreamt about. When those thoughts plagued my mind I would feel younger than I was - a silly little girl with a crush on her best friend's brother. It didn't matter that Edward wasn't the fantasy guy a girl my age usually fantasizes about; he wasn't the all start athlete of the school or the James Dean-type. He was silly and made me laugh, he was smart and helped me out with my homework, and he was talented but didn't really acknowledge it. He was sweet and I liked the way he started talking really fast when he was excited. I liked this tiny freckle by his lip and how his hair was always all over the place; mostly, I adored when he walked around shirtless when I was around.

I would often wonder why _he_ didn't notice how great he was. I certainly did, and I noticed how several other girls at school did as well.

That year flew by. I'd fallen into an easy routine of hanging out with the Cullens almost every day after school. I was thankful for Alice having found me and adopting me like as a sort of impromptu sister. I was thankful for Edward. He'd become my best friend, now he was leaving and I didn't know who I'd talk about random things over 1am cereal on the Cullen's breakfast bar. I'd miss seeing him walking around in his goofy boxers around the house (and ogling his chest), and I'd just miss him. I was afraid he would meet some LA bimbo wanting to be an actress and he'd forget about me.

Alice and I were sitting on the swing of her front porch watching Edward and Dr. Cullen load boxes and furniture into Edward's car. Esme insisted he should stay for lunch but Edward insisted he wouldn't make it for registration if he stayed for lunch. I felt something tugging at my heart and when it was time for our goodbye I felt like he was ripping a tiny piece of it.

"Keep practicing B. I want to hear you master that riff when you go visit."

He warned with a wink.

"I want to hear something actually decent written by you when I get down there mister."

I teased.

"Be safe B."

He said with a longing look, probably mirroring my own.

"Take care E."

The firs few months after he left were brutal. I was glad to have Alice – otherwise I don't think I would've survived. I could tell she missed him too (even if she'd never admit to it). She'd cover it up by saying how now she had me for herself and not having to pull me out of Edward's room every time. I think she was trying to forget about missing Edward by playing dress up with me as much as possible. She insisted this summer was for reinventing ourselves; we simply had to take the leap from girls into women and for Alice there was no better way to take that leap than with a new wardrobe.

Edward and I pretty much e-mailed, texted, Facebooked, Skyped, and called each other every chance we got. He'd told me he was living in an apartment near campus and the beach. He'd taken up surfing when he had late morning classes and really liked his roommates. He'd been elated when he told me that both of them played instruments and they had jam sessions every Thursday when all of them were done with classes early. The way he'd described them to me made me like them too and I almost felt like I knew them. Emmett was built like a grizzly but he was all fun and no bullshit; Ben was quiet and smart but he still fit with the good humor that went around (specially on Emmett's part from the sound of it). He informed me I could meet them when I wanted (an invitation to go visit) and clarified that the one who played guitar, Ben, wasn't "gifted" like me (his words, not mine). It was the happiest I've heard him sound since he moved.

Eventually though, our conversations started happening with less and less frequency – only the occasional e-mail now. We were both busy with school. He'd mentioned that his little improvised band of roommates had begun playing in downtown bars and venues. From the Facebook pictures I'd stalked-down one night it seemed the band had gathered quite the local following - most of it consisting of girls wearing little scraps of fabric with orange tans and light-colored hair. I tried not to think about it too much and hid all alerts from Edward Cullen's page to avoid stumbling onto any pictures that might have tugged my heart a little.

On the second semester of that junior year, Riley moved into Forks. Like me, he'd come from a sunny town and he'd been forced into dreary Forks. Alice of course, made him cough up his entire life story the second after introducing herself and yours truly. He was from Jacksonville and his dad had relocated them because he'd been transferred to Port Angeles. He had a little brother (age seven) who got on his nerves but really cared about. He was very interested in Cinema, and wanted to make a career out of that. I caught Alice looking at him and me talk with a sparkle in her eyes. She mentioned to him that we were going to the movies this weekend and that he should come with.

So that was our little group: Alice + Alex & Bella + Riley. I kind of figured Riley was into me – he'd started walking me to classes and inviting places (sometimes sans Alice and Alex). That and Alice had pulled me into the girls' bathroom last week and shrieked that Alex had told her that Riley had told him that he liked me. I liked Riley too. He was cute, tall, with good taste in movies, and he made me laugh; but if I was being honest with myself I was still looking for messy bronze hair and intense green eyes.

In a moment of weakness, I went online and started browsing the tagged pictures of him. My heart immediately sunk when I saw that the latest ones were of him in the company of something that looked straight out of The Hills. His band was with him too, but he was mostly pictured with a blonde with a bob-haircut and a lot of cleavage. Later when I ventured to his wall, I found said blonde to be responsible for most of the wall posts on it, telling him how she missed him and how fun last night had been. That was when I decided Edward had forgotten about plain Bella back home while living his college asshole life so I should give Riley and myself a chance. The coming weekend we had our first date. He took me to Port Angeles; we went to a Chinese restaurant, got take-out and ate it on the dock. Then we went to some coffee place where there was a poetry reading happening. It was very nice. On the ride home, I let him hold my hand for the first time. He dropped me off and walked me to my door and we had a nice kiss – my first kiss. It was sweet and polite and what every first kiss should be like.

Our relationship progressed from then on, and I too became too busy to think about Edward. The fact that he'd given every excuse to his parents not to come home went unnoticed; my focus was on Riley. I don't know why I hadn't given him a chance before because he was what I guess all girls look for in a first boyfriend (or any boyfriend). He was everything I looked for. With him it was always simple and fun. He didn't hover, he was polite, Charlie adored him because he was into an array of sports, and had proven to be a great kisser. We spent a lot of time doing that – kissing. Eventually making out for hours didn't become enough for either of us, and our physical relationship started progressing easily, like everything else was with us. Alice was all too excited to finally have someone to share dirty details with and discuss techniques and sizes. Most of these conversations had me blushing furiously when she first started sharing them with me, but now I was used to them and found it funny how stereotypically girlie we were.

So that's how high school went for me. Riley and I had managed to stay together. Alice had dumped Alex claiming that high school boys were just too immature for her and couldn't handle the amount of woman she was. I suspected it had something to do with the internship she'd managed to earn over in Paris and not wanting to miss out on sampling the selection of French boys she was bound to meet. I on the other hand had managed a scholarship over at NYU. I was excited about moving to the city but a little restless about leaving Charlie by himself again. He had insisted that it would be fine and that I shouldn't worry, but I couldn't help it. My mother had been a little over ecstatic, squealing about how I was going to fall in love with the city and would never want to step a foot in Forks again.

I was lying with Riley on his bed; we had graduated that morning and after doing the typical festivities with our respective families, we were saying goodbye to one another. We had discussed staying together but we had came to the realization that it was unfair to any of us to hold each other back from any college experience. He was going back down to Florida – claiming he missed the sunshine and warmth too much. I had really been hoping on him getting into NYU or Columbia but sadly it wasn't the case.

"I'm going to miss you."

I said rubbing circles on his chest.

"I'm going to miss you too. I'm going to miss this a whole lot too."

He said caressing my side.

"I should go, Charlie is surely waiting for me."

I got up to start getting dressed.

"You'll come by to say goodbye tomorrow though right?"

"How could I not?"

He gave me that lazy smile of his and pulled me down for a kiss.

I was anxious about leaving all of this behind: the comfort and easiness of life in Forks. At the same time, I was excited about rejoining city life once again. I don't know how excited I was about school; I had always been a good student, school work just came easy to me and college seemed like the obvious next step. I was ready. I was ready for what life was deciding to throw at me next.


	2. You come over unannounced

**Second chapter here, I hope you've liked the story. I don't know how often I'll be uploading and if this is the right length. I'd really love it if you let me know what you think but I'll be just as happy if you're reading it. Anyway, we all know all of these characters don't belong to me but it's cool, the plot does. **

**Chapter II**

"He is SO goddamned stupid."

Alice had called me at 8AM this morning freaking out because Edward had dropped out of college. It took me ten minutes to make sense of anything she was spewing off at me; it was my only day that I didn't have class until noon and I _so_ wasn't expecting her call. Apparently Edward had called his parents with the news yesterday; he had finally told them that his heart wasn't in it and that he was dropping out to try his luck in the music business. Obviously Carlisle was _furious_ (to say the least) and had immediately cut off Edward's funds in hopes he'd scare him into changing his mind - showing how little he knew Edward because I knew something as petty as money wouldn't change Edward's stubborn mind. And after an hour of being on the phone with Alice, I _still_ didn't know why she was freaking out.

"I just can't believe it Bella! It's crazy. I'm just glad I'm not home – oh my poor mother!"

"I'm sure Esme will be fine Alice. I mean, sure, I bet Carlisle is pretty pissed but you know it will eventually wear out."

"This is going to be the cause of dinner table tension for the next decade!"

"You're exaggerating Alice. Besides, Edward hasn't shown up for family dinners for a while now."

"Stop defending him Bella. You know as well as I do that this is clearly the wrong decision. I mean, does he actually think the tortured musician act is going to get him anywhere?"

"I'm not! I'm just saying, it's his life and he is free to choose to live it any way he pleases and his family should be supportive of that."

"We are! Music is fine as a hobby but not a career! I'm just waiting for him to call me asking me for money. Edward is not exactly the starving artist type you know? What is he going to do when next month's rent comes up? Play the land lady a song?"

"Take a chill pill Al, I'm sure he's thought about this."

"Whatever. My brother is an idiot. But….how's New York life working out for you? Have you spotted any celebrities? Met any cute boys? HAVE YOU GONE TO BERGDORFS?"

I had moved into my NYU apartment last month, between getting settled and adjusting to classes I had barely had time to get far from campus. Clearly, my actual life wasn't fulfilling Alice's vision of me as the next Carrie Bradshaw.

"Good. One. Not directly. No."

Alice huffed, clearly displeased with my answers.

"Who's the celebrity?"

"My roommate."

"Ohhh! Who is it?"

"Apparently she's some big name model? Rosalie Hale?"

"You're rooming with Rosalie Hale? THE Rosalie Hale? The same Rosalie Hale who's the face of this season's Calvin Klein campaign?"

"Yup."

"What is she doing being your dorm roommate?"

"She wants an engineering major apparently. She's cool."

"Cool? Really? Perez claimed she was an icy bitch!"

"You can't believe everything you read in those gossip blogs Al."

"I know, I know but sometimes they are right!"

"Well I like Rose, and I'm pretty sure you two would get along great. She is taking me out this weekend – shopping and to some club in SoHo."

Shopping, dancing, and gossip were the way into Alice's heart.

"You're right; we are destined to meet. I can't wait until I go visit Bella. I really miss you."

"I miss you too Al. It's not the same without you."

"I know! Paris is full of _bohemes_, you'd fit right in. Are you sure you don't want to move in with me?"

She giggled but I could tell she'd considered it.

"Ha, thanks but I'll tough it out here for a while and see what happens."

"Sorry about waking you up by the way; I know how you hate that. The news just caught me by surprise."

"It's okay Alice, you know I'm here for you. Well, except right now because I have to get ready for class! I love you and we'll talk soon."

"He hasn't called you has he?"

This caught me by surprise. I hadn't heard from Edward since graduation. He'd sent me an e-mail to congratulate me and inform me he was visiting. However, I was flying out to meet with Renee here, in NYC, to take a tour of the campus and spend some time with her so I had missed his visit.

"No, not at all. I mean, occasionally he sends me some funny article or a song but no phone call. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Just wondering if I had known about this? No Alice, I don't think I would withhold that kind of information from you."

"Sorry! It was just a thought. I mean, you're the first person I'd expect him to tell."

"Yeah, well…I gotta go Al. I'm running late."

"Bye Bella, I love you too and I can't wait for Christmas!"

It wasn't until I had stopped for coffee when I really contemplated Alice's news on Edward. I was happy for him. It was what we had always talked about. He finally stood his ground to Carlisle and he was pursuing his passion. I was curious to find out what had instigated this sudden act of rebellion on his part but I couldn't help to be a little sad I hadn't heard the news firstly and directly from him (like Al had so kindly pointed out).

"Okay, I've had enough of this. Who is it?"

Rose and me were sitting on our "living room" floor studying and eating take out.

"What are you talking about?"

"The boy, the boy that's got you sulking for the past week. Is it that boyfriend of yours back home?"

"No boy, and I haven't been sulking."

"You've been sulking – the kind of sulking that can only come from a guy."

I hadn't been sulking. I had just been thinking about Edward a little for the past week because he still hadn't contacted me.

"Pssshhhttt…whatever Rose, you're imagining things. I'm just stressed because of classes."

"Uh-huh, yeah. Well, whatever, if you don't want to tell me then it's fine but then I suppose a certain Edward Cullen doesn't have to do anything with it then. Right?"

"Edward Cullen? How? Why? When?"

"He called this morning when you were gone and I took the message. Cullen as in Alice's brother right?"

"Right. This morning? What'd he say?"

I was stunned. I wanted to fly across the room and attack Rosalie until she told me every last detail of her conversation with Edward Cullen, without seeming too desperate of course.

"So you're in love with Alice's brother then?"

"Uhh I used to – AHHH! Rosalie Alessandra Hale. .!"

I hated her ability to pry information from me.

"Ah, see, now we're making progress. I'll tell you what he said but only if you promise to tell me what's going on there because judging by the fact that you're nearly hyperventilating right now he's not _just_ Alice's brother."

"Ugh. Okay. Whatever. Can you please, please, pleeeeaaasseeeeee tell me now?"

She smirked at me, clearly amused by my behavior.

"Well, he was very polite-"

"Rose-"

"I'm getting there! He was very polite; he sounded nervous. He said that you should call him; he's coming into town and needs to talk to you."

"He's what? What else did he say?"

"Nothing, he just left the number and said goodbye."

She handed me a post-it and gave me an expecting look.

"So, what's got your panties in a bunch Baby Bella?"

"_Nothing_'s got my panties in a bunch bitch. The thing with Edward is just...complicated."

"Bella, complicated? Seriously? We're not belting out Avril Lavigne here. Spill."

"Okay, okay, look, Edward and I used to be best friends. I was madly in love with him and just saw me as his little brother that was cool so he took under his wing. He's the one who taught me to play. He left for Berkeley to, basically, get away from his parents. Then we both became too busy and eventually distanced from each other. I don't really talk to him that often, but Alice called and told me he dropped out of school last month to pursue his music career. The end"

"Wow, for a journalism major, that was a shit narrative."

"What do you want me to say Rose?"

My mind was in over drive. I thought I'd left these feelings for Edward back in Forks.

"I don't expect you to say anything. I think you should call him and see what he wants."

"And he's coming to visit? Oh gosh, Rose! I don't understand what I'm freaking out over. I thought this was over."

"Well maybe, you just never got closure. Look, call him and get the finer details and then we'll come up with a game plan."

"Game plan?"

"Yeah. I mean, you have to show him that little Bella from Forks is all grown up; that you're a fierce, independent, and confident hot woman now."

"You think?"

"Oh Bella, Bella, Bella. I don't think; I know! And if there are two things I'm sure about in this world are men and machines and let me tell you, they both work in a pretty similar manner."

My bottom lip had been gnawed into a bloody mess already and the line was just ringing for the third time.

"Hello?"

That voice. That voice could make panties drop if used properly, I swear. It's liquid sex.

"Hi..umm..Edward?"

"Bella!"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"Oh man, I'm glad you called me. I was starting to think Alice might have convinced you I was mental."

"Well, it's not like she hasn't tried. For some reason she still hasn't convinced me though! Which makes me wonder if I'm mental myself."

He laughed, and just like that it's like we'd never been apart.

"Well I'm glad I've still got you on my good side."

I could practically hear him smirking on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah well, you're lucky like that I guess."

"So, I presume my dear sister has already called you having some sort of melt down, and told you my good news."

"And you deny you're related! But yes, she did. Eight AM sharp must I add."

"Ouch. Sorry."

"Although, she didn't exactly refer to them in such a positive manner."

"Yeah well, my parents didn't receive the news in such a positive manner either."

"I figured as much."

"Yeah. I tried calling you to tell you but apparently I had the number wrong. I had to call Charlie to get it."

"Ha, I can't believe you went through all that trouble."

"Oh you know Charlie adores me…deep down."

"Yes, deep indeed."

"Oh shush. They were just little measly misdemeanors."

"Yes, going 60 over the speed limit and almost killing us all was no big deal. And of course trespassing was all in good fun. Try convincing Charlie that you were just driving fast that day because you were in a hurry to use the little boys room or that we trespassed because I lost my bracelet on the roof of City Hall!"

"Please Bella, you know I've got a need for speed. Plus, 60 over isn't even that much. And you were giddy as a school girl when I proved to you the acoustics on the roof were beyond great."

"Yeah, whatever Cullen. You know you were a bad influence – trying to corrupt the sweet Police Chief's daughter."

"Oh please, if there was any corruption it was you missy. Has Charlie ever heard you speak? I swear you make sailors blush when you open that mouth of yours."

"Pfft. Fuck you."

He knew me so well.

"Thank you for proving my point. Aren't you going to ask me the motive behind my call? I'm surprised you've lasted this long without bringing it up, I was sure curiosity must have been killing you by now. What do you know? Maybe you _have_ changed!"

**So** well.

"Oh there was a motive? I was sure you just missed my sultry voice and astounding sense of humor."

"Well, aside from that, I called to inform you of great news."

"I thought we already covered Alice telling me your 'great news.'"

"Not these great news! Well, that is part of them but there's more."

"More?"

"More. I'm sure Alice didn't tell you how great the band's been doing. Bella, if I wasn't sure about this I would've never done what I did."

I knew he was serious. Edward wasn't the spontaneous type. Everything was carefully planned with him and he hated when something tinkered with that.

"I've actually read about you guys in a few underground music blogs."

I don't know why I blushed from admitting that.

"So cool right? We've actually been getting a lot of gigs and we've got a pretty solid following now. Nothing big, purely locals but it's still pretty sweet."

He sounded genuinely happy.

"So that's what brings me to my next point, I'm going up there."

"Up here? As in, to NYC?"

"Yeah, not just me, the band. Some scouts have been checking us out down here. We even went to do a demo in the studio but they're sending us up there to have some other label hear us out."

"Edward! That's beyond incredible! Congratulations!"

"Ehh, it's nothing certain yet, but thanks B."

"I don't have anywhere you can crash, I mean, me and Rose share a tiny dorm. I'm sorry!"

He laughed.

"Calm down B, that's not why I'm calling. The company is paying for hotel and transportation."

"Oh then, _why_ are you calling?"

I couldn't hold back my curiosity any longer.

"Well, gee, let's see…my band is playing in NYC where my best friend happens to live and I'm not expected to call and invite her or at least ask her out for a cup of coffee in hopes of seeing each other and catching up in person?"

I was trying to keep myself from doing cartwheels in reaction to the fact that he still called me his "best friend," which was probably for the wiser because I wasn't the most graceful person in the world and with my luck I would break something attempting to do it - and then I would never live down the embarrassment of explaining to the doctors _why_ I was trying my hand at acrobatics.

"Best friend? Really? Because I thought Emmett had won over that title by now."

"Nahh, he farts in my face too much and lets me make a fool of myself when drunk; clearly, not best friend material. Plus, the whole stand-in girlfriend trick doesn't work quite the same with Emmett as my partner."

"Ahh, yes. The Bree debacle of '05."

"I'm glad to know you still remember."

"Who could forget? She was obsessed with you."

"She freaked me out."

"I know. Alice loved it!"

"Alice loves anything that involves me being in pain, uncomfortable, and/or unhappy."

"I wouldn't go that far Edward; she just likes to see you squirm in your seat a little."

"Hardly. Anyway, back to our problem."

"And, exactly what problem are we talking about?"

"The problem where you won't tell me if you want to see me or not."

"Hmmm well I'll definitely have to think about it. I mean, I'm just _so _busy lately."

"I'm sure you are, but _surely_ you want to make time to see me."

"You know…I really don't know. I mean, the real question here is: Are you worth it?"

"Okay then it's settled! I get there on the 20th and we'll be staying there for the next seven days. We're booked at The Standard. We have to be at the company all morning but they gave us most nights and afternoons."

"Oh, that's not too far from Washington Square. Do you want me to meet you there or meet up somewhere else?"

"It's up to you. I mean, I don't want to interfere with classes."

"I actually only have one afternoon class but I don't think that's a problem."

"So how about I text you when we get out of the studio and we meet up somewhere?"

"Sounds good. So, I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah. See you soon. Oh and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I can't wait."

I'm sure my heart was beating erratically and a 100 per second. I had to mentally slap myself to snap out of this. _This_ was no big deal. We were just two old **friends** meeting up.

Three days. I had been replaying our phone conversation for the past three torturous days. Edward would be arriving in two more days; luckily for me and my roommate because I'm sure Rose was ready to kick me out or beat some sense into me by now. I was nervous. Fuck. I considered making up an excuse to miss Edward's visit but I came to the conclusion that would be majorly douche-y and I was curious to see Edward again. He was my biff, my bud. It was going to be the two of us again, except this time I was sure about how I felt (or at least I thought I was). No, two friends. That was it. That was the key to getting us back together. The truth is that I did miss him. Playing by myself wasn't nearly as fun, relaxing, but never fun like it was with Edward. I missed talking to him. I mean, Rose and Alice were great but sometimes they didn't get me. I just needed him. I had tried to fill that void with Riley and obviously it didn't work. Riley was amazing but he didn't leave me with a void.

I thought I had my life together now, I mean. I wasn't the wallflower type anymore. Rose and Alice had taken care of that. I dressed a hell of a lot better and I liked to think I was more mature and put together. I went out, had no problem talking to guys, and was a smart girl. I was no longer that awkward girl that moved into the Chief's house almost four years ago. So why did Edward make me feel like that again?


	3. Tried to amplify the sound of light&love

**Hey guys! So this is the third chapter (which you obviously noticed way before I said anything). I don't know how many people are following this story or just started reading but I hope you enjoy it no matter which is the case. I've been meaning to let you know that I feel I'm in dire need of a BETA and if you want to volunteer yourself or recommend someone please let me know! Also, I don't know how often I'll be updating (specially since I start school in the morning and I should be asleep by now) but I'll try my hardest not to keep you waiting for too long. Anyway, once again I want to clarify that these characters belong to SM. **

**Chapter III**

"No he did not!"

I was laughing so hard I was pretty sure my pants were in danger of getting wet.

"Yeah, you should've seen his face after he realized she was really a he!"

Edward was laughing right along with me, both of us gasping for air.

"Poor Emmett. I bet that tranny was so confused!"

"That's what he gets for grinding up on random people and thinking he's so suave."

Edward and I had been talking for what seemed like hours. He had called me around three and we'd met up in Union Square Park. I had been sitting on my favorite bench there waiting for him when he came up behind me and proceeded to scare the shit out of me. Then, I had been too preoccupied with hitting him for being such a tool that I didn't fully take in the changes over the years. An instant later I looked up and noticed that, like Mr. Johnny Depp, time had only done favors to him. He went from being tall and kind of lanky to a very defined bodyline that seemed even taller now. His hair was still the same messy mop but now it was longer and lighter. Those eyes were still deep green and now reminded me of Forks after the rainfall. His arms were well toned and I suspected it was from all the playing. He was wearing gray jeans, converse, and a layered leather jacket – his skin held a pink tinge from the cold and despite the California sun he remained pale.

He had pulled me into a tight hug and practically yelled that he'd missed me and he was very happy to see me. I was glad that Rose had taken it upon herself in helping me pick an outfit. It was winter in NYC and it was even colder than in Forks. I was freaking out the night before because I was convinced it was impossible to look semi decent in anything I owned, much less bundled up from head to toe. But Rose and her magnificent closet had come to the rescue and helped me put together a jeans + t-shirt look that was simply perfect. I was thankful for that now because I caught Edward giving me the once over. He noticed that I noticed and his signature smirk made its comeback. He started whining about freezing his ass off and I teased him about being used to the year-round heat in California. I told that if he shut his trap, I'd take him to the perfect place to cure frostbite. So we hurried to the subway and that's how we'd ended up at Serendipity 3. Two Mochaccinos and a slice of Crème De La Crème Cream Cheese Cake later, we had given each other the rundown of our lives accompanied by lots of silly stories. I don't know why I was nervous about seeing him again, and I was kicking myself for having thought about backing out.

"So you're coming to the gig right?"

"I wouldn't miss it! I'll bring Rose too."

"Sweet. We're playing at The Delancey Saturday night."

"Oh The Delancey? Those scouts must really like you."

"You know it? Little Bella Swan dishing on what's cool these days?"

"Hey! I've always been in the know about what's cool. Besides,…Rose has been taking me out."

I whined.

"I bet Alice is thrilled and a little jealous."

"You're absolutely right, I can't wait to get those two together, I know I'm going to regret it."

"I will not feel the least bit sorry; you're telling me you're willingly submitting yourself to this? Rose and Alice combined sound like the duo of doom!"

He said with a big laugh at his own comment.

"I love them. It makes me happy that they'll get along so well, even if they get together just to fry my hair or convince me to wax."

"Ah, the joys of being a girl."

"Yes, you've got no idea."

"I can't wait to meet the guys, even if I probably know enough embarrassing stories of theirs to make me feel like I already do."

"I can't wait for you to meet them! I know you're just going to get along great. I can't wait to meet Rose either you know? Even if she does sound intimidating."

"Why because she's a world-famous model? Aw c'mon Edward, I'm sure you've met those by the handful in California."

"Ha, not directly. Then again, everyone is an aspiring actor, actress, model, and screen writer down there."

This was the part where I wanted to bring up those girls in the pictures but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I didn't want to let him know that I had been checking up on him. If he wasn't going to tell me, I wasn't going to ask.

"Or musicians right?"

He chuckled.

"Or musicians."

"So, is there anywhere you have to be today? I don't want to impose on you. Shit! It's probably too late to say that isn't it? I mean, we've been sitting here for hours."

"Chill E. I wouldn't have been sitting here for hours if I had anywhere else to be. Moreover, with such enjoyable company, one looses track of time."

"Oh well aren't you quite the sweet talker?"

I smiled.

"So what about you? What time do you have to get back?

"Soon I guess; I have early meetings for the next couple of days."

"So we should get going then."

I was reaching for my wallet when he held my wrist to stop me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Um..paying? What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Uh, no. I invited you for coffee. I pay."

"E, we've been over this."

"You'll get the next one."

"No, you can get the next one."

"B, don't be so fucking stubborn."

"I'm not. You are being the stubborn one. At least let me pay for my part."

"Dude, don't even. You know Esme would have my head before letting you do that. Look, it's cool. You can get it **next **time."

That little argument went on for a while. Eventually I paid the waiter directly when Edward wasn't looking and I felt pretty satisfied about having gotten my way. We made our way back to his hotel and by the time we made it back to the lobby that nervousness from before had made its way back into my mind. This was definitely not a date, so why did it feel like the end of one?

"I guess this is my stop."

He raised his arm and ran a hand through that bronze hair of his.

"Yup."

_Yup?_ .Hell. is wrong with me?

"I feel like the girl in this situation. I should've walked you to your dorm."

"Please, we are _modern_ E. We should be beyond gender roles. Besides, I know my way around way better than you."

"Oh yes, modern. Right. And what is that supposed to mean? I made it to the park didn't I?"

He added suppressing a chuckle.

"Yeah but how many times did you have to Google directions?"

"Pfft. That's not the point."

He pouted

"Yes, that is exactly my point. So, I'll see you at the show then."

"Not if I see you first."

"Oh my lord, I cannot believe you just said that. I better go before you say something that might embarrass you further."

"Geez B. You always know just the right thing to say to a guy."

"What can I say? I'm enchanting."

"Oh, are you? I didn't realize."

"Well, now you don't have to. I just informed you."

"Ha, well I can still judge on my own."

"Whatevs you know I'm totally right."

"You're always right."

"I know." I smiled. "Bye E."

"Bye B."

Ahh, there was that smile again.

He gave me a hug goodbye and I left the hotel feeling light and happy. I couldn't wait for Saturday night. Honestly I was too excited about hearing Edward playing right there in front of me. I had heard his band on the internet but I'd missed the intimacy of someone baring soul with you, because that's what playing music was for me and for Edward.

My face immediately fell when I stuck my hands in my coat pocket and felt a couple of bills in there, knowing exactly who was responsible for their being there. Sneaky mother fucker.

"Jesus, that's NOT going to work. That color makes you look diseased."

She was yanking yet another dress off my body. I had enlisted Rose's help in getting ready for tonight. She had insisted I had to look so hot every guy would want to fuck me on stage. Of course this involved careful planning. I didn't want to look like I was desperate or wanted it bad. If we were being honest here, I did – want it bad that is. I hadn't had any since Riley and it was bringing me down.

"Gee, thanks Rose, I'll make a mental note of that."

"Do you want to look good tonight or don't you?"

"I do, but I don't see how me looking good has to take up half my day. I'm hungry."

I had had a bagel that morning. It seemed forever ago.

"Bella, quit whining."

"Yes ma'am."

I saluted, which earned me a look from Rose that made me burst out in giggles.

"You are such a child."

"Oh shush. You love me, and you're going to be loving me more when you have the time of your life tonight because of me."

"Oh so I hope that means you're buying the first round tonight. Now remember, I have to go meet my agent to go over some details so I'll meet you at the venue. The Delancey right?"

"Right. I hope you get out early."

"For my sake, so do I. Those meetings are always so difficult. They all end with my agent suggesting that I should not live in the dorm and to take a year off – because school will always be here when I get back. Please, as if those houses they put us in aren't just like the dorms; the only difference is the amount of girls wanting to throw you down the stairs so they can take your place at the next Zac Posen show and the shirtless guys."

"Ah but you'll have awesome _moi_ improving your night. And, I wouldn't mind the shirtless guys."

"Well most of them are gay anyway, but you better. Please have a gin tonic waiting for me. AH! I can't believe I forgot about it!"

She shrieked and ran to one of the many racks we had around the room. Closet space in dorms was _very_ limited.

"Huh?"

"I got this last week at that go-see. I can't believe I forgot about it. It's perfect for you to wear tonight."

One of the many great things about having Rose as your roommate? You basically have Vogue's vault as your wardrobe.

"Alright sister, bring it."

She came out with a t-shirt dress that had millions of tiny little charms hanging around the top. It _was _perfect. Rose threw it at me and I wasted no time pulling it over my head.

"Rose, I love it. Seriously."

"But?"

"It's hella short Rose."

"No, it's okay. You can pair it with some tights and it's alright, promise."

"I'm blindly trusting you here."

"As you should."

She ran back to the little closet in search of some tights.

"No fishnets please. I don't want to look like a I'm asking for $300 by the hour."

"Pfft, only $300? Gurl, you charging cheap!" She laughed and tossed me a pair of black matte tights. "Now, now, shoes, shoes…what are we going to do about shoes."

I held up my biker boots in silent question.

"No, those would be alright if you didn't want in the band member's pants. We'll go with wedges, that way your feet won't be killing you but your ass will still look amazing."

"Hey! I thought you said this dress did cover my ass!"

"It covers most of it. It's fine, I promise."

"Promises, promises. What are you wearing?"

"This little black dress and some divine leopard print pumps."

It really didn't matter if she wore a freaking trash bag; she'd work the shit out of it. And **that** was the downside to having a freaking world top model as your roommate – sometimes, your self-esteem would drop a couple of notches.

"The Sam Edelman studded platform ones?"

What? Between Alice and Rose, one _had_ to learn something.

"Those same ones!"

"Those are hot Rose."

"I know. I want some action tonight. Now, let's talk hair. I'm thinking big bed hair and gray smoky eye for make up. Shit! What time is it? I better get going. You can manage right?"

"Yeah don't worry. Go before you're late!"

With that she grabbed her garment bag and purse and left.

I hopped into the shower and went about doing my hair and make up. Once done, I slipped on the dress, tights, and shoes. I grabbed a studded black clutch that seemed to match and put on this super buttery soft leather jacket I'd snagged from Rose last month. With one last look in the mirror, I ventured out into the cold night.

I had taken the subway, but in that block and a half I'd had to walk I had frozen my ass off. The tights weren't doing much to fight off the cold winds and I was more than eager to get inside. Edward had warned me this was a 21+ and had offered to sneak me in but I told him that wasn't necessary since Rose had hooked me up with a fake. Of course if Rose had been with me, I doubt they would've asked for it – they never did.

I flashed the bouncer a 100 watt smile and my id and he put a bracelet around my wrist. I let out an immediate content sigh when the heat from the place enveloped me. I made my way to the bar and was struggling to flag down the bartender when I felt a warm arm trap me between the bar and the stranger.

"Need help?"

"Edward! You need to stop doing that."

He chuckled and apologized.

"I'm glad you made it. Where's Rose?"

"She's running a little late, she had to go to a meeting with her agent."

"Oh. Well, what can I get you? Cosmo?"

He asked, motioning to the bar.

"Ha, no E. How Sex & the City do you think I am? I'll have a Black Apple."

**He** managed to get the bartender's attention and ordered my drink and a beer for himself.

"C'mon, I want you to meet the guys."

Drinks in hand, he guided us to a small table near the stage where two guys were already sitting. The beefy guy, was definitely Emmett and I was guessing the black haired one to his left was Ben. The scruffy guy to Ben's left I had no idea about.

"Bella, this is Emmett, Ben, and Eric." He motioned to each one respectively. "Guys, this is Bella."

"Hells Bells! At last we meet! I think little Ed here was holding out on purpose with you - he didn't say you were this hot!"

Emmett laughed and pulled me into a hug. Ben was laughing quietly to himself and Edward looked a little flushed.

"Well it's nice to meet the infamous Bella."

Ben said saluting me.

"Ditto." Waved Tyler.

"Hmm and here I was thinking E never mentioned me."

"Oh, that's the understatement of the century!"

Emmett said and Edward just glared.

"Now, now E, don't be embarrassed. I'd talk about me too; I'm only the greatest thing to ever happen to you."

I teased.

"You wish."

"So, Hells Bells. I hear you play some mean guitar. When can we put those skills to the test?

"I do," I added smugly" and anytime; just say when."

"Will do pretty lady. You should play with us tonight; Ed says you can give Ben here a run for his money with one hand tied back."

"That's some big talk our friend is throwing here."

Ben said amiably.

I glanced at Edward who was smirking.

"Well I'm going to get myself another one of these." Ben said holding up his empty beer bottle in the air. "Any one else?"

The guys nodded and I thanked him telling him I was good.

"So what do you say? Are you up for it or not?"

Emmett questioned with raised eyebrows and a twinkle in his eye that had trouble written all over it.

"Maybe. We'll see how the night goes."

One thing was jamming out with Edward and another was playing in a room full of people I didn't know.

Ben made his way back with the drinks and told the guys he'd been told they were wanted backstage to set up and get warm.

"Sorry B, I'll stay here if you want."

"Oh no! Rose just texted me she's on her way. I'm a big girl. I'll be fine, promise."

I told him sipping the last of my drink.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Now go before you get in trouble."

"Fine."

With a final nod, he made his way backstage to join Emmett and Ben. I was sitting there by myself staring off into space and people watching when I heard my name being called.

"Bella!"

I was suddenly pulled into a delectable-smelling hug.

"Marcus? Hey! What are you doing here?"

Marcus was a model friend of Rosalie's. He had also mad talent for creating these _noveau_ art shows down in Brooklyn. Rose had introduced us a little while ago at one of his parties and we'd occasionally flirt with each other.

"A friend of mine told me about this awesome band that was playing here tonight so I decided to come check it out. How'd you end up here?"

"Actually, it's my friend's band."

"Cool, maybe you can hook me up with an autograph later."

He winked.

"If you're lucky."

I added coyly.

"So where's your partner in crime tonight? Don't tell me a beautiful thing like you is flying solo tonight?"

"She's actually on her way here. Sit down! Keep me company."

He did just that and we talked about how classes were going for me and what magazine he was going to be in next.

"I swear, I need to de-friend people like you and Rose. You make my life sound so boring!"

"It's just work Bella, only you get to keep all kinds of cool stuff and you get to hang out with famous people. Oh, you're right our life is so much cooler."

He said teasingly.

I got another text from Rose that she was a block away.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I promised Rose I'd have a gin tonic waiting for her when she got here."

"No, I'll get it. I need a refill anyway, you?"

"Sure."

As soon as he left I saw Rose come in and I waved her over.

"I get to do some campaign shots for Chloe next week!"

She said excitedly.

"Ooh! That deserves a toast."

"Yeah, about that, I thought certain someone promised me a drink waiting for me when I got here?"

"Well, I have a good excuse for that. I ran into Marcus and he offered to go get us said drinks."

"Oh Marcus. I thought we were here for Edward though."

"Well, things with Edward are not progressing."

I said dejectedly.

"What do you mean?"

"Things are exactly the fucking same. It's like nothing ever happened. We're back to being the _best of buds_."

"I'm just saying, be careful."

"Chill Rose, you know how with Marcus things are just silly. It's not serious flirting."

At that moment I spotted a bronze head of hair poking out from backstage smiling in my direction. I responded with a small wave and a smile of my own. He walked out on the stage followed by the rest of the band; each taking their places behind their instruments.

"Hey guys, we are Equinox and we're here tonight to play a little for you."

The lights turned down and the crowd cheered. Emmett began with a soft rhythmic tap and then there was a burst of a guitar riff from Ben. The song was about a heartbreaking brown-eyed girl. It was sweet and dangerous in a sort of MGMT way. Marcus came back with a tray of drinks apologizing for taking so long.

"You should've seen the line. I swear, I tried to get the bartender's attention at least six times."

He greeted Rose and sat down with an arm around the back of my seat.

When the song came to an end, there were loud cheers coming from the crowd and myself. However, Edward's mood seemed to have turned sour; he was barking directions about the set list to the rest of the band and a little scowl had formed at the corner of his mouth.

_Stop looking at his mouth Bella._

"Shot Bella?"

Marcus was holding out what smelled like Tequila to me. I looked at Rose who just smiled behind her glass. I took the drink from his hand and nodded. We all clinked the shots and toasted to a young night, throwing back the burning liquid.

The band kept on with the set but Edward's mood didn't look like it had improved. I figured it was the stress of the scouts' presence there – knowing Edward, he'd accept nothing but perfection. I felt bad for the person that had messed up and upset him.

**Oh silly Bella, so clueless, right? **


End file.
